I can't help falling in love
by SuperCumbercollective
Summary: Hotch has planed something memorable to make this night and the rest of your lives special. Fluffity fluff fluff. Hotch/Reader. ( I don't usually write OC stories, but I'd thought I'd give it a try for once at least. )


**I don't usually write OC stories, but I thought I'd give it a try. A small OneShot about Hotch proposing the reader. Enjoy! (Don't be scared to review. I would really appreciate it very much. )**

* * *

 **I can't help falling in love**

" So where are you taking me Aaron? " You ask while letting your hair flow down your shoulders. You're wearing your favorite light blue top and black shortish skirt. You're eyeing the reflection the mirror shows you of yourself, and on your opinion you look quite good.

Aaron grabs you from behind wrapping his hands around your waist. " You look " He kisses you gently few times to your neck and collarbone " gorgeous. " He holds you close and you lean on him and his warmth. You rest your head on his shoulder for a couple of seconds and kiss him to his cheek.

" You don't look half bad either. " You grin at him and turn around facing him. You wrap your arm around his neck and take the other hand to his chest. You couldn't resist but kiss him. He had that weird effect on you. " But hey, you didn't answer to my question. Where are we going? "

" I just want to show you something. " He murmurs stealing one more kiss from you before letting you go.

" Why so mysterious? This must be something special. " You say, giving one more look towards the mirror.

" My god I hope it will be. It depends on how you'll react. " Hotch says winking at you. He walks away from the bedroom to the hallway. You didn't understand what he meant but you were curious to find out.

" Shall we go? " You say to him, walking right after him to the hall way and take your hand on his. He looks amazing on his white shirt and jeans. He looks good always but you definitely love that look on him. He doesn't say anything, just keeps his mysterious look on his face. You two walk about 10 minutes in silence hand on hand to park.

Just at the side of the park, it incredible. City's lights shine to there from far and a sky full of stars shine above you. It's very romantic.

" How far is it? " You ask, impatiently.

" Right here. " He comes in front of you and hold your both hands now on his. " Close your eyes. " He comes closer and whispers to you.

You are little confused but you do what told and let him lead the way. His hands are warm but the weather outside is a bit chilly. But not too cold. It was perfect.

Few steps more and Hotch stops. " You can open your eyes now. " He says to you and smiles at you. But something on his look was different than usual. But you weren't sure what that something was. But then you look behind him. There was a blanket put on the ground with a picnic basket on it. Also two oil lamps lightly up the place with small, soft and cozy light. You gasp. This all was so beautiful and even more romantic. Hotch has always owned a small romantic side, and there has been no time when he hasn't been able to melt your heart over and over again.

" Wow. " That's all you manage to say.

Hotch smiles at your reaction. You two walk a little closer of all that beautifulness. Hotch has done many very romantic acts, but this was over them all.

" Why is all this? It isn't our anniversary or birthday or any other important day. It's just normal Saturday. " You ask and turn from the view back to your boyfriend.

" A little over 3 years ago. 3 years, one month and 2 weeks ago, to be specific, I met this one amazing woman. She is the most beautiful woman I know, she is also the sweetest. Very talented and successful and amazing on everyway. And when she smiles it's like the brightest sun I can ever imagine. It blinds me, but I can't take my eyes off of her. " Hotch says warmly, this little shyish smirk on his face. You were sure that you've never seen him like this before.

" Oh, she sounds amazing. Who is she? Do I have the pleasure to meet her someday? " You grin at him, making him laugh also.

" Could you be serious for once? " He ask, trying to be serious also, not completely successfully. He can't stop smiling while watching you trying to take control of yourself.

" Okay, okay. I'm cool. Please, continue. " You then tell him.

" I've never loved anyone as much as I love her. And I've had the privilege and honor to spent all those years with her, and I hope I'd have that possibility on years from now. " He says and get something from his pocket. He kneels down in front of you, holding the most beautiful ring on his hands you've ever seen.

" Oh my god.. Aaron. " You gasp taking your hand to your mouth. You feel the tears burning on your eyes.

" (Y/N) (Y/L/N), will you do me the greatest honor and will you marry me? " He asks a small sparkle of hope on his eye.

For a couple of seconds you couldn't say a word from all this. " Oh my god yes. Yes yes yes, a million times yes. " You then gasp through the tears and wrap your arms around him. " Of course I will. " You whisper at him and kiss him passionately.

Hotch let out a relived breath and kisses you back. " I love you so much. " He then whispers to you while he slides the ring to your left ring finger.

" I love you too. More than anything on this world. " You say, happier than you've ever been. He makes you the happies woman on earth, and there is no words enough to say how much he meant to you.

Hours later you two lie on the grass, watching the stars. You lay your head on his chest and feel him fondling your hair. But then quickly you roll on him and meet his beautiful brown eyes. " How long have you been planning all this? " You ask making him laugh.

" Few weeks. I wanted to find the perfect way to do this. " He then says kissing stealing a kiss from your lips.

You ran your fingers through his hair and take your hand then to his jawline.

" (Y/N) (Y/L/N) do you promise to always look at me with that sparkle in your eye? And do you promise to always smile at me like that? " He asks so softly that it all almost came out like a whisper.

You didn't say anything , just leaned forward and kissed him softly to his lips feeling his hand on your hair and back of your head.

" Only if you promise to kiss me always like that and hold me always beside you. "

" I promise. "


End file.
